Tseng's Office
by Lanes.Fanfiction
Summary: M RATED TSENGXELENA Elena pays back a debt for morning Coffees.


I made it a habit to get to the office earlier than the others. There were really good reasons for it, some were work related but most were because of her. And when she could, she would come in early too. Sometimes it was to just say hi, to smile and walk her sexy ass away. But most mornings we tried to sneak in some serious lip locking in a secluded area of the office. It was risky but oh so sweet.

You see, we discovered that we had a common interest. It was raw, physical but passionate sex. It seems neither of us was getting what we needed at home, for various reasons, and over time we found out that we really liked each other and had a link to much in common.

It began rather innocently. She saw me bringing in coffee from a local cafe that we both liked and asked if the next time I could bring her one. Me being the nice guy that I am was happy to do it and offered to when ever I knew I was going. She offered to pay for them, but I refused.

One morning when she came to my office to collect her drink she said, "One day I will have to get on my knees and thank you properly." That caught me off guard and it was quite a while before I got the nerve to ask her what she meant.  
She asked, "What does it sound like I meant?"  
I said "It sounds like you want to give me a blowjob for all the coffees I have been bringing."  
She smoothly said "That is exactly what I meant, are you ok with that?"  
"Uh, yeah", stumbled from my mouth.

We flirted as we could, we met when we could. We talked about the things we liked, from the worldly to the sensual to the clothes that we liked to see each other in. This one particular time we had requested what each would wear the next day to work. Since it was an office environment, she liked to see me in dress clothes, especially in a tie. I like her in her form fitting dressy mini-skirts and snug sweaters. So for that morning I had asked her to wear her black mini with light blue sweater. She requested that I wear my black dress pants, royal blue dress shirt and this one particular patterned gold tie.

I had no idea when she got there that morning what she had in mind. I was expecting some kissing and fondling, but she had her mind set. She called to let me know she was on her way in, so I waited anxiously for her in the hall outside my office. As she turned the corner, she smiled and stared deep into my eyes.

We kissed and she pushed me into my office. Our hands were all over each other as our tongues danced. She eased me against my desk and her hands went for my belt. I looked at her and she slowly licked her lips as a smile crossed them. She continued to unbuckle my belt and unfasten my pants. She reached in and pulled me out of my boxers, as I was getting harder by the second. She bent over and slid me deep into her mouth. All I could think was "Oh my God!"

She slowly and expertly licked and sucked me as I leaned against my desk. Taking me deeper into her mouth and throat, she found the chair in front of my desk and sat on the edge, never missing a stroke. Her hands had spread my legs open and her nails were digging into the skin on the front of my thighs and hips. All I could think was I hoped no one came down the hall to see me. The view was absolutely amazing, watching her pink lips surround me and slide back and forth on my skin. I could hear her slurping as she slid up and down and a faint clicking sound as I reached the back of her throat. She would always stop for just an instant at that point and it feel so good.

After a few minutes I knew I could not handle much more since I have not been one for lasting too long anyway. She kept at it, licking the head and sliding me deep into her mouth while moans came from within her. It was getting difficult for me to think and I think I was starting to hyperventilate. I could feel that familiar sensation beginning to build within my belly and I told her I thought I was going to cum. She just moaned and looked up at me. I saw a twinkle in her eye as she seemed to suck me harder at that point. I told her again I thought I was going to cum and she stopped for a second to say that it is ok. Well that was all I needed. My fingers gripped the edge of the desk tighter and a moan came up from within me. She sensed what was coming and stopped with me about half way into her mouth.

The first burst came, then another. I watched as her eyes got bigger and she slid me deeper into her mouth. The last spasm and then she swallowed, pulled back a bit and swallowed again. She slid her lips to the head and licked and sucked me gently. She knew what she was doing. She slowly licked me and seemed to be cleaning me up, wanting to get every drop. Then one last time, she slid me all the way into her mouth, and then as I slid out, she licked the head and sat back in the chair.

She smiled and said, "Does that cover my coffee bill?"  
"Oh yeah", I stammered, "I think we are even now."

She stood up, kissed me and said "You better get your pants fixed before someone comes in here and wonders what you have been doing."

I straightened myself up and sat down in my chair at my desk and turned the computer on. I ran my hand across my forehead and wiped the sweat off and sat back. Did that just happen? My heart was still racing and my fingers were still tingling.

A few minutes later my desk phone rang and I saw it was from the switchboard, which is where she worked. I picked up the phone and before I could say anything, she said "Tseng, just wanted to let you know that this morning was fantastic and you taste amazing. My panties are soaked and I want to do that again" and hung up. Needless to say, she did, but we never repeated it at the desk. I learned that she really likes to please me and that it turns her on to do to me what I like. And Elena is terrific at it.


End file.
